


Monster - Fanfiction Trailer

by Keiko Hiragi (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvideo, Monsters, Psychological Trauma, Suicide, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Video Format: Streaming, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Keiko%20Hiragi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer of "<b>Monster</b>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster - Fanfiction Trailer

  
A fanvideo based on tv series " _American Horror Story_ ", a tribute for a Violet and Tate ship.  
I love this kids ♥  
Music: " _A Real Hero_ " (College feat. Electric Youth)

This video becomes the base for my fanfiction: " _Monster_ ".


End file.
